Han Solo
Han Solo comes from the Planet of Corellia and as an Orphan he was taken by Pirate Garris Strike to serve on their Ship and Crew as then he became a Smuggler. Han owns a Ship called The Millenium Flacon and along with Co Pilot Wookie Chewbacca. Han met Old Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Padawan Luke Skywalker Son of Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala. They needed a Ship so Han gave them his with him Driving as they were being Hunted Down by the Imperial Forces. Han was then Stopped by Bounty Hunter Greedo Jabba's Guard. He wanted Han to give him the Money to Give to Jabba the Hutt. Han then said that he didn't have the Money yet but Greedo Shot at him but Missed Han did the Same but Killed Greedo with a Laser Gun. Han then saw Jabba outside his Ship and he told Jabba to give him More time. Jabba gave him a Week and Han Agreed. Then Obi-Wan, Luke,R2 and 3PO got on his Ship as they were Attacked by some Imperial Clones. Han then Took off. He Followed a Imperial Shuttle to a Space Station called the Death Star and it Pulled them in. Then they hid Under the Flooring of the Shp. They were trying to Save the Princess Luke's Sister but he didn't know. Han and Luke Disguised as Clones and Shot Every Imperial Officer or Clone they saw in the Detension Area. Han Managed to Save her but then they Landed in a Garbage Shoot and the Walls got Closer. R2 Shut all Garbage Walls Down and they were Saved. Then Afterwards Han got Everybody on Board but Obi-Wan gave his Own Life as Darth Vader Killed Him. Days Later Han Left the Rebels to Pay Off Jabba the Hutt. Then he Returned to help them Blow Up the Death Star as Shooting Down Imperial Shuttles. Luke hut the Core and Moments Later the Death Star Blew Up with Everybody inside Except from Darth Vader who Escaped. Years Later Han and the Rebels were on the Planet of Hoth and they were Hiding from the Imperial Workers. Han then was Out Doing Survays with Luke. Luke didn't go back to the Base so Han went Looking for Him. Hours Later Han Found him and Put him into his Dead Beast. The Next Day they were Both Found and taken back top Echo Base. Han then said he had to Leave but then he Fancied Leia. Han, Leia, Chewbacca and 3PO Left on the Falcon before Vader could get on Board. Then Imperial Shuttles found them and Imperial Crafts chased them. One by One they were being Destroyed and Han flew into a Cave to Hide. Han then Saw Beasts and with the Help of Leia Chewbacca the Killed them and Flew Away as they were inside a Monster. Han Flew to Cloud City but he didn't know that Vader sent out Bounty Hunters to find the Falcon. Han was being followed by Son of the Bounty Hunter Jango Fett, Boba Fett on Slave 1 and Han was Heading to Cloud City. He walked into a Trap as Old Friend Lando Calrissen made a Deal with Vader and Boba that Han would Get Frozen in Carbonite. Han Later on told Leia he Loved her and she did the Same and then Han was Frozen with Boba Fett taking him away to Jabba the Hutt on Tatooine. Years Later Leia Disguised as a Bounty Hunter Unfroze Han but then he was Blind and sent to Death to the Sarlacc Pit. Han, Chewbacca and Luke were all Sent to Death. Then they Escpaed but Han Accidently didn't know that he Killed Boba Fett as he Fell into the Sarlacc Pit. Then Han and the rest of them Drove Away and Jabba's Sail barge Blew up with him inside. Han then went with Leia to the Rebel Base to Destroy the New and Improved 2nd Death Star. Han left Lando with the Falcon as he Went Down to Were the Death Star's Sheild was the Planet of Endor. Han with some Rebels were Shortly looking for Leia but Han and the rest of the were Captured by the Race of Ewoks. Han then was taken to them with the Rebels and then they made Peace as the Ewoks would have Killed them. Han then Attacked the Bunker but then was Outnumbered so the Ewoks helped and The Battle of Endor had Started. Han then Managed to get the Doors Open by then Tricking the Imperial Officers and Clones to come outside. Then they Blew Up the Bunker and the Sheild was Down. Lando then went inside it and Moments Later Managed to Hit the Core and it Blew Up as Han and the Rebels Celebrated along with the Other Planets of the Galaxy like Naboo, Cloudm City, Endor, Rhen Var, Tatooine and many more as the Sith were Destroyed forever.